Inclement weather causes hundreds of millions of dollars of damage to homes and business throughout the United States and in other parts of the world every year. Much of the damage results from large amounts of rain and associated flooding and the high winds generated by severe thunderstorms, tornadoes and hurricanes and other violent weather formations. In an effort to reduce the toll that heavy rains, flooding and high winds levy against buildings both large and small, artisans spend considerable time and resources toward trying to improve construction methods, construction geometry and building systems. Although current efforts are noteworthy, existing construction methods and building configurations still easily succumb to the forces of nature that manifest from often violent yet predictable weather formations.
Thus, there is a need for improved building configurations and methods that are designed to resist the predicted forces of inclement weather.